


One Golden Moment

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Bodily Functions, Fetish, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon indulges Obi-Wan's fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Golden Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Major kink hinted at in the title. I'm serious; back away slowly if bodily functions aren't your thing.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes** : Plot spawned from several conversations held many eons ago about how it seems Jedi never use the toilet. Dedicated to Emu, whose wrath at the rest of the world (again, many eons ago) led me to actually undertake writing this, even though kink is _so_ not my thing…
> 
> **DISCLAIMER** : George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written around 2003-ish.

~ * ~ * ~

"I don't think I can do this, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon Jinn said, gazing down at his lover.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was parked on the fresher floor with his back against the wall. "Why not?" he asked.

"It's... unnatural."

"Unnatural? That's one of the most natural things a being can do."

Qui-Gon’s eyebrows rose. "I wasn't referring to my part in this."

"To each his own," Obi-Wan responded, grinning wickedly. "Please?"

Qui-Gon's gaze wandered from his sinfully attractive apprentice to the toilet in front of him. The younger man's fetish had him completely stumped. It also made him uncomfortable; he'd never done this with anyone purposely watching. Yet, the fact that this appealed to Obi-Wan was fascinating to him, and judging by the obvious bulge in the padawan's thin sleep pants, Obi-Wan was rather appealed at that moment.

Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon began to unfasten his trousers. "For you, I will." He pulled out his limp penis and aimed for the waiting toilet bowl, allowing his bladder to relieve itself at last.

Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Oh, please, slower... yes, slower..."

Qui-Gon complied, allowing small squirts and dribbles at a time while he watched the younger man. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, enjoying the pungent odor with as many senses as he could. He looked like a feline basking in the scent of another's marking.

Reaching out, he stroked the head of his lover's cock with one finger before placing his whole hand in the golden wash falling below. Tiny rivulets paved heated trails down his flesh, making him moan softly.

Qui-Gon blinked in surprise, as captivated by his apprentice's reaction as Obi-Wan was with this particular bodily function.

With his free hand, Obi-Wan fumbled with the front of his sleep pants, desperate to reach his throbbing erection. His stroked himself almost brutally, his gaze never leaving the slow, intermittent stream of amber-colored jiss.

"Yes..." he whispered, capturing some of Qui-Gon's essence in his palm and bringing it to him. He spilled it on his bare chest, smearing it through chest hair and over hardened nipples before bringing a single finger to his mouth. He engulfed the digit eagerly, whimpering as the sharp tang exploded on his taste buds. It was enough.

Obi-Wan moaned loudly as he felt orgasm approaching. He quickened his rhythm, pulling himself hard so that a touch of pain mixed with the building pleasure. The edge had never been so unbearably raw before, and the apprentice reveled in it. But it wasn't until he felt the warm wetness of a golden bath from his lover that Obi-Wan finally let go.

Qui-Gon watched in amazement as the younger man came with a loud, hoarse cry. Obi-Wan's body jerked and trembled, hot spurts of seed mingling with the yellow essence that Qui-Gon was now spilling onto him. It was pure bliss.

Moments later, Obi-Wan sagged bonelessly against the wall, still panting. Aftershocks surged through him, reducing his ability to speak even further. All he could do was gaze up at his lover and smile.

Qui-Gon tucked himself back into his trousers and knelt down. He grasped one of Obi-Wan's calves and began a slow massage to help bring the younger man down from his high. "I can't believe I just did that."

Obi-Wan chuckled weakly. "I can't believe you weren't aroused," he managed to say.

"Let's just say my own fetishes are... quite unlike yours."

"You mean you actually _have_ fetishes?"

Qui-Gon just smiled.

Laughter rang through the tiny fresher as both men considered the possibilities. Then Obi-Wan used all his remaining strength to lean forward and kiss his lover. "Things could get interesting around here," he whispered against Qui-Gon's lips.

"Indeed..."

~ * ~ finis ~ *


End file.
